


Tanda

by cathnotcat



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathnotcat/pseuds/cathnotcat
Summary: Kadang kita butuh lari dari realita, jadi Jinhyuk membawa Wooseok 'kabur' sejenak ke Tokyo. (Ujungnya malah ngurusin rumah tangga orang)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 10





	Tanda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chuutohanpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuutohanpa/gifts).



Bandara Narita di Tokyo, Jepang, tampaknya memang nggak pernah sepi. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok jadi dua titik hitam yang berada di kerumunan manusia di sana. Mereka cuma pergi berdua, menyusul beberapa staff lain yang sudah sampai dua hari yang lalu. 

Ini hari Rabu yang juga merupakan hari ketiga dari Tokyo Fashion Week. Jinhyuk, yang biasanya lebih banyak berkontribusi sebagai model di panggung _main 4_ _fashion week_ , kali ini menyempatkan diri untuk terbang ke Tokyo dan ‘jalan’ di hari penutupan pagelaran busana tersebut. Santai sih, sebab Jinhyuk memang cuma mengiyakan tawaran satu desainer kenamaan Korea, Lie Sang Bong, untuk jadi _muse_ -nya dan berjalan sebagai model penutup. Tadinya, bahkan dia cuma mau langsung datang di hari Jumat, mengikuti _rehearsal,_ jalan di hari Sabtu dan langsung kembali ke Korea. Namun melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang tak tenang dan banyak pikiran, Jinhyuk menawarkan untuk datang lebih cepat untuk menghabiskan liburan singkat sejenak. 

Tokyo. Ini jelas-jelas bukan kali pertama bagi Jinhyuk (atau Wooseok) menginjakkan kaki di kota yang tak pernah tidur itu. Tapi Jinhyuk selalu suka Tokyo (terlepas dari agenda wibunya, dia memang sangat menyukai atmosfer ibukota Jepang itu) dan dengan Wooseok menggenggam hangat tangannya, acara jalan-jalan sekaligus kerja ini ia harapkan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan dapat menghibur hati kekasihnya. 

Tokyo Fashion Week diadakan di Shibuya Hikarie dan Omotesando Hills, jadi Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk menginap di The Ritz-Carlton Hotel yang tak jauh dari  _ venue.  _ Iya, misah sama staff yang lain. Namanya juga agenda merangkap liburan. 

“Sayang, kamu ntar malem mau makan di hotel aja apa mau liat-liat keliling Shibuya aja?” Jinhyuk langsung merebahkan diri sementara Wooseok yang memang selalu rapi langsung menyusun koper dan mengeluarkan barang-barang esensial mereka. 

“Keluar lah!! Udah sampe sini masa di hotel doang?” katanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa potong baju santai untuk ia dan Jinhyuk kenakan. 

“Kirain ntar malem mau olahraga di kamar gitu,” katanya sambil berbaring menghadap Wooseok yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Wooseok memicingkan mata, menatap Jinhyuk penuh tatapan menghakimi, lalu cuma tertawa dan melengos ke kamar mandi setelah melemparkan baju Jinhyuk. Udah biasa dia mah, sama kelakuan pacarnya itu. 

Keduanya kini sama-sama rebahan di kasur hotel yang sebenarnya gede banget itu. Tapi toh keduanya tetap memilih untuk tidur berdekatan dan saling berbagi kehangatan. Dua-duanya capek banget, makanya daripada langsung jalan-jalan, mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan sesorean istirahat saja. Bobok siang katanya, tapi udah terhitung empat puluh lima menit keduanya cuma peluk-pelukan di bawah selimut sambil curi-curi kecupan kecil. Jinhyuk gemes banget, udah lama nggak liat Wooseok kecil lucu manis dalam pelukannya. Yang lebih kecil bersandar di dadanya, mendengarkan degupan jantungnya yang pasti lebih kencang, dengan tangan kiri mengelus dan membuat pola acak bagian perut hingga dada Jinhyuk yang bisa dijangkaunya. Mau sudah bersama dari lama, kalau sedekat ini, jantung Jinhyuk pasti bunyinya  _ dag-dig-dug, _ apalagi saat Wooseok menengadah dan memandangnya langsung, mata ke mata. 

Rasanya Jinhyuk mau ngomong ‘nggak kasian apa Seok sama jantung gue yang kayak lagi balapan lari kalo diliatin gitu’ ditambah dengan Wooseok yang tiba-tiba tersenyum, atau maju dan mencuri kecupan di ujung bibirnya. Sungguh, nafas Jinhyuk tercekat. Kadang dia mikir, apa dia selamanya bakal kayak gini, ya? Deg-degan dan bahkan lupa napas cuma karena terpesona sama Wooseok?  _ Bayangin ntar gue kakek-kakek terus jantung gue yang lemah itu berhenti gara-gara Wooseok cakep banget? Buset dah.  _

Tapi nggak, Jinhyuk nggak keberatan kalau harus deg-degan seumur hidup asal selamanya dia nggak terpisahkan sama Wooseok. Jinhyuk pernah merasa hampir kehilangan dulu, waktu umur mereka 18 tahun, dan rasanya kayak dunia berhenti. Jadi dia nggak mau lagi. Cukup sekali aja. Dia nggak akan melepaskan Wooseok, apapun alasannya. (Kecuali kalau Wooseok yang minta, _ mungkin _ ). 

Telepon genggam Jinhyuk berbunyi, ada notifikasi beberapa chat yang masuk. Karena takut penting dan berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, Jinhyuk mengambilnya, masih sambil kelonin Wooseok. Oh, rupanya ada chat dari Kogi, teman sesama model yang tinggal di Jepang dan juga berjalan di Tokyo Fashion Week. 

“Yang, ntar malem sambil ketemu Kogi boleh nggak  _ dinner _ -nya?” 

“Ya boleh lah, kenapa nggak? Aku baru inget dia ada juga. Hari ini dia nggak jalan emang?” 

“Nggak nih katanya dia Jumat-Sabtu baru jalan lagi. Mumpung sama-sama  _ free, _ kalo nggak susah lagi ketemunya.” 

“Ya udah ajak aja. Sendirian?” 

Jinhyuk mengetik balasan dengan cepat, lalu mengunci gawainya dan mengembalikannya ke nakas. “Nggak, sama Ozora katanya.” 

“ _ Booker- _ nya dia?” 

“Iya merangkap semacam manajer gitu, deh.” 

“Pacaran nggak sih?” 

“Nggak tahu hahaha, makanya ini mau aku interogasi. Udah, udah, bobok dulu, kamu juga capek itu matanya kriyepan,” Jinhyuk mengecup dahi Wooseok lama. Penuh rasa sayang. Lalu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya, memaksa Wooseok untuk memejamkan mata. Tidur siang kali itu, bisa dibilang penuh rasa damai dan nyaman. Tapi Wooseok memang akan selalu merasa demikian selama ada dalam dekapan Jinhyuk. 

-

Jam 19.10 waktu setempat, Jinhyuk sudah sampai di sebuah restoran Tonkatsu di Shibuya. Kogi dan Ozora terlihat sedang berdebat dalam memilih menu saat keduanya sampai. (Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sampai hafal ternyata gadis itu lebih sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Ojor). 

Setelah saling sapa dan mengobrol ringan, Kogi akhirnya membuka obrolan yang agak lebih berat. Perihal  _ soulmate _ . Jinhyuk udah takut aja kalau suasana bakalan jadi nggak enak, berulang kali dia mencuri pandang ke Wooseok, tapi kekasihnya itu tampak biasa saja. Kayaknya tidur siang dan makanan enak bikin  _ mood _ -nya meningkat banget. 

“Gue tuh bingung, sebenernya gue sama Ojor  _ soulmate _ apa bukan,” tanpa basa-basi Kogi mencurahkan kekhawatirannya, disambut dengan anggukan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. 

Jinhyuk dan Wooseok rada bingung juga, sih. Pasalnya di Jepang, tanda teman sejiwa bukan berupa tato cincin di jari manis, melainkan tato yang sama yang ukuran dan letaknya bisa berbeda. Tapi kalau boleh berpendapat, keduanya memang terlihat seperti sepasang teman sejiwa. (Ya, tapi kalau melihat kasus Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang begitu cocok padahal bukan soulmate sih, jadi ragu juga, ya). 

Kogi menceritakan kondisi mereka. Dimulai dari awal pertemuan dimana Ozora yang merupakan seorang  _ model booker _ bisa dibilang adalah orang yang ‘menemukan’ Kogi dan membawanya ke kesuksesan, hingga rasa cinta yang kemudian muncul di hati mereka masing-masing. “Masalahnya nggak bisa ngecek tato masing-masing. Soalnya letaknya itu lho…” katanya meragu. Jinhyuk cuma menaikkan sebelah alis, mengisyaratkan Kogi untuk melanjutkan. 

“Punya gue di selangkangan, punya Ojor di…. bilang sendiri dong Jor, gue malu.”

“Di lipetan payudara…” katanya pelan. 

Oke, nggak sesusah yang Jinhyuk kira. “Tapi kan bisa sama-sama kasih tahu aja bentuknya?”

“Nggak bisa! Soalnya motifnya aneh, tapi pas gue tanya temen-temen gue dan lihat sendiri, emang banyak yang aneh-aneh juga,” jawab Kogi berapi-api. Ketahuan banget kalo masalah ini udah bikin mereka pusing cukup lama. 

“Ya udah foto aja..?” kali ini giliran Wooseok yang memberikan ide.

“Nggak mau, gue maunya lihat langsung. Masa gue tidak melihat secara langsung tanda dari  _ soulmate  _ gue sih? Kata bokap gue pamali ngecek pake foto ntar susah jodohnya,” yang ini Kogi. 

Jinhyuk bingung banget. Bukannya kalau memang  _ soulmate  _ itu berarti udah jodoh ya? Wooseok di lain pihak, tampak menikmati banget kebadutan mereka berdua. Soalnya, kalau menurut Wooseok dan mendengar semua tanda-tanda dan pembicaraan Kogi dan Ojor, keduanya _ fix soulmate, _ sih. 

“Ya… udah? Lihat langsung aja?” sumpah Jinhyuk udah buntu.

“Nggak bisa! Ojor nggak mau soalnya belom halal katanya.” 

Jinhyuk nepok jidat. Pusing, cuy. Tapi akhirnya Wooseok angkat bicara, dan walau nasihatnya ditujukan untuk dua orang yang ada di depan mereka, toh hati Jinhyuk juga ikut hangat mendengarnya. 

“Gini aja deh, Gi. Lo yakin nggak sama Ojor?” 

Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan mantap, saat pertanyaan diberikan pada Ojor, gadis itu pun menjawab “Yakin lah, gue sayang banget sama Kogi” dengan lantang. 

“Kalian berdua,  _ just in case  _ ternyata bukan _ soulmate, _ bakalan kuat nggak ngelihat pasangan masing-masing sama orang lain? Misalnya nanti Kogi ketemu  _ soulmate- _ nya, atau bisa aja Ojor yang ketemu duluan, bakalan gimana?” 

Keduanya terdiam, tapi jelas ada kesedihan dan tidak terima di wajah mereka. 

Wooseok tersenyum, lalu meraih tangan Jinhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat. “Kalian kan tahu, gue sama Jinhyuk bukan  _ soulmate?  _ Tapi Jinhyuk orang yang gue pilih, begitu juga dengan Jinhyuk yang memilih gue. Buat gue, hidup baru bisa dijalanin kalau gue yakin posisi Jinhyuk ada di mana, di sebelah gue. Aman. Terserah semesta mau bilang apa dan kasih gue apa, yang gue mau cuma Jinhyuk. Mungkin menurut banyak orang semesta memilihkan kita yang terbaik dengan adanya sistem  _ soulmate _ ini. Tapi gue nggak butuh yang terbaik, gue cuma butuh Jinhyuk. Jadi Jinhyuk aja cukup. Kalau kalian ngerasain hal itu juga, mungkin kalian juga sama, kalian cuma butuh satu sama lain, dan bukan yang terbaik,” ujarnya panjang lebar. 

Hangat. Hati Jinhyuk hangat. Dikecupnya tangan Wooseok yang ada di genggamannya. 

Bohong kalau dia bilang beberapa waktu ini dia nggak merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Lee Sejin yang memiliki tato sama dengan Wooseok yang tiba-tiba seperti masuk ke kehidupan mereka tanpa sopan santun. Tentu Jinhyuk khawatir, tentu Jinhyuk takut, tapi melihat Wooseok yang seperti ini, rasanya dia jadi bisa berharap. Berharap akan ada selamanya dengan Wooseok. 

Malam itu kedua pasangan tersebut kembali ke tempat masing-masing dengan hati yang jauh lebih lega. Jinhyuk nggak melepaskan genggaman tangannya, bahkan sampai mereka kembali ke hotel. Malam itu ia tidur dengan Wooseok dalam dekapan, wajahnya habis dihujani ciuman sayang. 

Kamis dan Jumat berjalan dengan santai layaknya liburan sepasang kekasih.  _ Shooting  _ film perdana Jinhyuk memang sudah selesai, tapi masih butuh waktu untuk tayang dan bisa dinikmati banyak orang. Tapi belum tayang pun, Jinhyuk ngerasain banget bahwa dia cukup terkenal di negara orang, sebab ada banyak orang, terutama gadis-gadis remaja yang memandangnya penuh dengan kekaguman. Wooseok pun demikian, sepertinya berita mengenai hubungan mereka yang bukan  _ soulmate  _ dan penuh perjuangan itu juga diketahui banyak orang di sini. Banyak banget yang ngeliatin mereka dengan pandangan  _ dreamy.  _

Bahkan di hari Sabtu, tepat di penutupan  _ fashion week, _ bahkan sampai ke  _ after party _ , ada begitu banyak orang yang mendatangi untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dan mengobrol dengan Wooseok. Jinhyuk saat itu sedang menemani sang desainer, bersama model lainnya, masih dengan busana yang mereka kenakan di _ runway.  _ Asli, Wooseok sampai  _ overwhelmed  _ menghadapi begitu banyaknya orang. Untung ia diselamatkan oleh Ojor yang kemudian mengajaknya keluar dari  _ venue _ pesta. Keduanya memilih untuk menikmati teh hangat di sebuah cafe yang berada di area Shibuya. 

Sambil menikmati malam dan secangkir teh, Wooseok paham banget kalau masih ada hal-hal yang dipikirkan oleh Ojor. Dia tebak, ini pasti masih soal _ soulmate.  _

“Kenapa, Jor? Kayak pengen nanya sesuatu gitu mukanya?” 

“Kepikiran yang di restoran waktu itu, Seok. Gue kayak… mikir… apa gue bisa seberani lo, ya? Gimana kalo gue sama Kogi ternyata bukan  _ soulmate _ ? Gimana kalo nanti dia beneran pergi sama  _ soulmate _ -nya? Takut banget…” 

Wooseok menghela napas. “Jor…. gue kasih tahu rahasia, ya… Gue tuh… udah ketemu  _ soulmate _ gue..” 

Wajah Ozora kaget banget. Dia nggak nyangka sama sekali kalo Wooseok justru udah ketemu sama _ soulmate _ -nya. Soalnya dia dan Jinhyuk keliatan baik-baik saja. “Terus, terus?” 

“Ya… gimana sih… rasanya pas ketemu ya deg-degan.. Namanya juga belahan jiwa lo gitu, kan. Penasaran, pasti. Pengen ketemu, ya kalo kepikiran suka terlintas aja sih di kepala. Tapi gue tuh tahu aja gitu lho, tahu kalo yang gue mau tuh cuma Jinhyuk. Kayak… separuh jiwa gue mungkin punya orang lain, tapi kepala, tubuh, dan terutama hati gue tuh.. udah penuh, Jor. Bener-bener nggak ada tempat, nggak ada  _ space  _ sedikitpun buat orang lain. Gimana ya… gue merasa, nggak, nggak, bukan merasa sih, lebih ke… gue yakin gue tuh nggak akan bisa hidup tanpa Jinhyuk. Coba lo bayangin deh, merem coba, Jor. Lo hidup, terus menua, lo ada di rumah, punya anak cucu, tapi nggak sama Kogi. Lo bisa bayangin, nggak? Coba bener-bener dipikirin jangan langsung ambil keputusan.” 

Maka Ojor memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk membayangkan semua yang Wooseok katakan. Dahinya mengernyit. Nggak bisa. Nggak kebayang apa-apa. Dia nggak mau. Jadi dia membuka matanya, kemudian ada tatapan berbeda. Terlihat jauh lebih yakin. “Nggak kebayang, Seok.” 

Wooseok tersenyum. “Kalo gitu udah tahu kan, jawabannya?” 

Gadis itu juga ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Yakin, dia yakin. Mau  _ soulmate _ apa bukan, pokoknya dia cuma mau ngabisin hidupnya ini sama Kogi. 

Kogi yang walau kadang nyebelin dan nggak romantis, tapi selalu tahu cara menyayanginya dengan tepat.

-

Terhitung nggak sampai dua minggu, saat Jinhyuk tengah sarapan di rumah Wooseok, ada chat masuk dari Kogi yang mengatakan bahwa sungguh, Ozora adalah  _ soulmate _ -nya. 

Jinhyuk tertawa sambil memperlihatkan chat tersebut pada Wooseok, kemudian mengetik ‘makan tuh belum halal’ dia nggak perlu tahu gimana cara Kogi dan Ozora memastikan bahwa mereka adalah _ soulmate.  _

_ *** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
